disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AllisseLove/I don't trust
Hey, my dear family, '' ''So alls you all know. I left the wiki a few days ago. '' ''I'm sorry about that, but I had no choice. '' ''I was hurt and confused. I'm still. '' ''Well most off you are maybe interested what happened to me. So I decide to share my feelings. Begin from the story. I was left alone by my friends. I was so broke that I couldn't think straight. '' ''Lucky for me it's now over. Well I thought it was. When I made it okay with my friends. I talked to my other best friend, who's now my ex best friend. '' 'How did this happened?' ''Well I talked to her and she to me. We where very close friends. Until I made a mistake. I ask her if she wanted a ride. She wanted. She hopped on the back off my bike. (I hope you guys understand what I mean.) She didn't hold. She only had her one hand holding her bag and her other hand she was busy with her PHONE! '' ''Not to forget, I had a bike bag. ( I don't know how it called) I had a one heavy bag, with books and one gym bag, but it was small so her bag can in it, but she didn't. I had to stop suddenly. '' ''I went to my house, but half way my way. I forget my friend. '' ''I stopped and said 'shit' so I went back, but she wasn't there. '' ''Okay maybe she stepped out and went to the bus. '' ''When I was home I got a call from her mom. '' ''It went like this: '' ''Me: Hello? Her Mom: MELISSE WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK UP MANDY!?! Me: I thought that she was. Her Mom: SHE JUST CAME HOME AND TOLD ME THAT SHE FELT FROM YOUR BIKE AND THAT YOU NEVER CAME BACK. '' ''Me: I didn't know that she felt! Her Mom: WEL SHE DID AND YOU HAVE KNEW YOU LEFT HER ALONE! Me: I didn't KNEW THAT! Her Mom: OMG! YOU LEFT HER.... IT'S LIKE LAST YEAR! YOU LEFT HER! I DON'T WANT TO THAT YOU AND MANDY ARE FRIENDS! and she ended the phone call. '' ''She didn't even got me the chance to let me explain. Next day. '' ''I got to school and my other friends ask me "What happened with you and Mandy?" I told them what happened and they told me that she told it different. It made me really mad. I mean how could she do that? I didn't push her from my bike! How can I do that while I was on my bike?!? '' ''So anyways on February, '' ''My friends and I were talking and then came the 'liar' to join us.. Then she called me "Mel" I looked at her and she said "nice nails" "thanks" I said and turned to my friends and rolled my eyes. I wasn't that happy anymore. '' ''Then lunch came and guess. she was there too! '' ''she couldn't find her food so I was begging nice to her and she said "No thanks I don't want it" I though "OMG I try to be nice to her and she don't. Okay I'm done' '' ''The next day '' my friend told me that Mandy said this in homeroom: This is what Melisse said 'here take it' and I said just 'no' really only 'no'" then my friend said "She was begging nice to you!" and then she was silent. '' ''I was about to punch her right in the face! ''I was really mad. '' ''Now over to this week. '' ''BTW this all happened in lunch times what I going to tell you. '' ''Monday 25 March. '' ''She gives me glares. all the time. and tried to make me jealous to talk to my friend. Knowing me I'm not a jealous person. She kept talking to her. I just ignore it. 'my friend told me that she was going to be crazy around her' I told her 'if you going to be crazy why don't you leave her?' 'you have a point' she said. '' '' '' ''Tuesday 26 March. '' I didn't saw her all day lucky for me. '' ''but I hear again rumors about ME! I tell you it where Bad Rumors! THAT I HAD TO DIE! or that I had to Kill my self! and that kinda stuffs. '' ''I was ignored by my friends. SO I was done with it. really done! '' ''That's why I wrote that comment at the kick page... at that night... I just cut and hurt my self. '' ''I'm sorry but I couldn't stand it any more! '' ''I was so confused! Nobody understands me! ''It was really getting on my nerves! '' ''Wednesday 27 March. '' I went to school and saw her again! I told my friends to help me if I loose my control. To hurt her. I'm glad I didn't felt like killing or hurting. instant off that I cut again. It hurt allot! but yeah nobody loves me. I swear nobody Love this girl! that's why I did that. man I was really upset. ''Thursday 28 March. We went to the white church for school. After that we went to school to have a brunch. Then my friend went to that girl and gave me glares too! Okay I cried almost. After the brunch we where free. I grabbed my stuffs and went to the bath room and told to my self 'Nobody loves you, they only use you like shit. they need something to bring it out and then they flush it trough the toilet.' and I cut my wrist. Not with a knife, but whit my long nails. They where sharp enough to make a mark and let it bleed a bit. I was that day really silent. I didn't felt like a human but like a nobody. I didn't laughed for hours. I was still upset and confused. I didn't knew what to do. '' ''So I decide to came on the wiki. I had a bit contact with my twin and she told me to tell it her and you all. But I was too scared to tell it to you, because I was too afraid off your reaction. That I get from you guys. Don't get me wrong I love you all, but some w.c. weren't nice to me at all, they told me to die or that I have to end my life! I'm sorry that I didn't told it earlier, but I was too broke to tell it. Other things happened to me, but I'm not really ready to tell you, because I can't trust allot off peoples anymore, because all my trust fade away. So I'll waiting for the reaction. from you guys and then I continue. '' 'I'm sorry. I feel like a loser right now.' 'IKN it's weak. And it maybe goes no where but things are happening still and I'm not ready to tell it. I'm just not a really talker about my prob. I'm sorry fam. but this is part one.' 'so please don't hate me.' 'And I hope you all understand me!' 'Love you all!' 'God Bless♥' 'Melisse♥' 'Ohhh yeah but please don't say things or that my spelling or grammar is wrong or something ells cause I'm to hurt for the bad reaction I will get that will change my mind clearly. ' '' Category:Blog posts